Inuma, Shadowforged Nightmare
Basic Moves Offensive: Crescent Swing: '''Swings a gigantic scythe to deal massive single target darkness damage. '''Flames of the Shadowforge: '''Summons the flames of the Shadowforge to set the enemy on fire and deal low fire/darkness damage. '''Will-O-Wisp: '''Summons three ghostly flames surrounding the user. At any further attack, one flame is sent to the enemy to deal moderate fire/darkness damage. '''Piercing Sin: '''Summons dark spikes from the ground to deal moderate '''true damage to enemies standing in the area of effect. Shadowpulse XII: '''Creates a detonation of dark energy to knock all enemies in an area around Inuma back, dealing high darkness damage and inflicting 3 random negative status effects. '''Defensive: Reflect: '''Prepares to block the next skill that would normally hit the user of '''Reflect and reflects it back to the enemy. Magic Nullification Barrier: '''Creates a bubble of magic energy to absorb up to 100% of the users max. HP of magical damage. '''Squirming Darkness: '''Absorbs the darkness around to heal for 10% of the max. HP of all enemies together (Example: 4 Enemies each with 1000 HP = 400 HP heal) Special Moves '''Sevenfold Illumination: '''Strikes 7 times with a gigantic scythe to deal massive darkness damage with each hit and probably kills everyone who is no tank. '''The Mincer: '''Cuts the enemy ,in total rage, endlessy. Deals a monstrous amount of damage but can be evaded easily. '''Sacrifice: '''Sacrifices 20% of her max. HP to increase on Attribute by 100% for a moderate duration. '''Heartseeker: '''Inuma charges one turn, then vanishes to appear in front of the enemy, ramming her scythe with an aimed strike directly into the heart of the enemy. Broken heart inclusive. '''Eternal Scar: '''Strikes faster than the wind to deal low initial damage and one turn later massive AoE damage to all enemies around the initial target. '''Chaos Spiral: '''Inuma swings her scythe around to deal high physical damage and swapping the status effects and attributes of all enemies hit. '''Runic Restoration: '''Inuma charges two turns to gain 50% '''lifesteal '''for 4 turns. Ultimate '''Fanatism (passive): Inuma's fanatism and madness increases with each turn, after 75 turns she is capable to use Terror of Inuma. Terror of Inuma: After 75 turns of rising fanatism, Inuma is able to fall completely to madness, changing in a state of trance. One turn later she infuses the power of darkness in her scythe to tare body and soul of all enemies apart, resulting in a one-hit-K.O. for all enemies regardless of effects like endure of revive effects. Nocturnal Massacre: Inuma prepares herself for 5 turns. Afterwards she vanishes and shrouds the entire area in darkness. She strikes then 3 times each turn until a holy magic spell has been used. Lore Inside the realms of the two goddesses, Heaven, the realm of the Goddess of Light and the Shadowforge, the realm of the Goddess of Darkness, they reside and decide over the fate of millions of living creatures dwelling down in the surface world. Also in those two realms the goddesses created the respective first ones of many races and during the war between the Goddess of Light and Darkness, they also created two creatures, nearly equal to the godesses themselves, today known as Zodiac and Inuma. Inuma, created in the Shadowforge, is a creature which outer appearance is similar to the Dark Goddess herself and which acts as the second in command in the Shadowforge and the right hand of the Dark Goddess. Unlike in Zodiac's creation, the Dark Goddess took one of her most pious believers and ascended her. In that case it was someone named Inuma, a fanatic and slightly psychopathic-sadistic girl, who slaughtered nearly anyone who dared to insult the Dark Goddess. After her ascension, she fought in the war between the goddesses and slaughtered even more followers of the Goddess of Light, until she fought Zodiac, an equal creation of the Goddess of Light. Since both were equal in nearly everything, Inuma searched for a weakpoint of Zodiac, which was her being unable to see through the veil of darkness, that Inuma was able to create. But Zodiac wasn't helpless and blinded her with holy light. Both unable to defeat the other, Inuma blinded and unable to hit Zodiac, and Zodiac unable to hit Inuma due to her wandering through the darkness, the goddesses called them back. Ever since that day, Inuma swore revenge to Zodiac no matter what will happen. But when the war was settled, Inuma had no chance to get revenge anymore, since she would have to invade Heaven what would cause another war between the goddesses. Extremely pissed and raging, she descended down to the surface world and began challenging warriors and monsters for a long period until she got bored of weak warriors trying to defeat her. At that time she was wanted in any city of the surface world. Until today she waits for someone worthy to challenge her. But without anyone capable of defeat her yet, she waits disappointed for a challenger that she deems worthy and a new threat to rise... "Everything I see is another pathetic "hero" who thinks he can fight me...!" - Inuma to a challenger - Trivia - Although Inuma mostly resides in the surface world, she is often found in the Shadowforge visiting the Dark Godddess - Inuma's scythe is named "13th Hour" - Inuma has several titles among humans, which variate depending on which continent you visit - Inuma kept her psychopathy until today and secretly eliminates followers of the Goddess of Light - If you side with Zodiac, Inuma won't join you no matter what you do! Category:Dark goddes followers Category:Monster Category:Boss monster